This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for removing air particles and/or objects from a gas turbine engine.
Sand and/or other particles and/or objects entering or travelling thorough a gas turbine can reduce the life of parts in service by erosion and as well as thermos chemical-mechanical degradation (CMAS attack).
Accordingly, it is desirable to remove the particles and/or objects from the air/gas path of a gas turbine engine.